


Caught in the Rain

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday Gift for Ming85!!!, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday!!!, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Adrien never really liked the rain...but sometimes it's the company you keep that makes a moment special.





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ming85](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ming85).



> This is a birthday gift for the wonderful Ming85! I hope you don't mind, but I got a little inspiration from one of your [recent pieces](http://ming85.tumblr.com/post/167629720161/shoutout-to-my-parents-who-still-enjoyed-their). Hope you had a magical day!!!

Adrien glanced up at the darkening sky, pondering on what more could go wrong on this trip. Between the delayed-turned-to-cancelled flights, midnight taxi rides to overbooked hotels, and lost luggage, this first real outing to the sites of the city had been further wrought with misadventures.

When the first raindrop hit his cheek, he knew he had cursed himself.

Suddenly, the clouds above burst open, letting loose a downpour of rain. A deluge that had him soaked through in seconds, with no time to find shelter nearby. He looked across the now vacant grounds and he sighed at this continued chain of luck, or lack thereof.

He ran a hand through his dripping hair, pushing back the drenched pieces sticking to his forehead. Thunder echoed in the air, sounding off a warning and reminding him further that his raincoat that he had packed was probably still stuck on a conveyor belt at the Charles de Gaulle airport.

So caught up in all his misgivings, Adrien didn’t even notice the bright white umbrella held above his head. He glanced to his side to see her, radiant and bright even in the storm, her hair only slightly damp and her smile just as lovely as ever.

He frowned at her umbrella, of course she came prepared, whereas he was merely making a mess of everything.

“I’m sorry,” he grimaced.

Her smile dropped and she tipped her head to the side with her brows creasing in concern. “Why are you sorry?” she asked.

“This trip...” he waved a hand in the air, as if the weather perfectly summarized his failure. He turned to her and quickly noticed her arm was stretched up in an effort to cover the two of them with her umbrella. Jumping slightly, he reached out to hold it for her and she let him, patting his hand to grab his attention again.

He sighed, “I wanted it do be perfect…”

“And it has been!” She countered, grabbing his free hand and squeezing it reassuringly.  

Adrien laughed at her stubbornness but he knew their trip was a mess, a total disaster, she deserved so much more and so far he hadn’t been able to deliver. He shook his head.

A soft hand brushed over the raindrops running down his cheek. “Hey,” she spoke, strong and determined, but just as soft and gentle as ever.

He looked at her to see her bright blue eyes burn through him, reminding him of evening patrols and being rescued in her arms, falling in love with her over and over again and seeing the flash of memories to her in her wedding dress...to her in her spots...and her in nothing at all.

He loved her so much.

But despite all that he couldn’t help but be self-deprecating over the whole situation.  

Seeing that she had his attention, she leaned in further, her hand using his shoulder as balance. He just about flinched away at her almost angry expression before feeling the trickle of rain run down his back, he was stuck, caught under the intensity of her eyes.

“This has been the best honeymoon, I’ve ever had!” she said.

“This is the only honeymoon you’ve ever had,” he answered back dryly, his shoulders slumping.

“Oh? And how would you know, Chaton?” she winked, standing up on the tips of her toes to peck him gently on the cheek with a kiss. “For all you know I could be living a double life!”

He raised a brow, chuckling under his breath. His reached for her before she could move away, wrapping his arm gently around her waist to hold her close. “You mean on top of the one you already have, My Lady?”

She giggled and he smiled in response, twin blush rising to both their cheeks as they leaned towards each other.

“Well,” she laughed, as she looked up at the umbrella above them, “Maybe so...but I think, any honeymoon, as long as I’m with you, would be perfect!”

They smiled at each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He bowed down to meet her and for a moment found contentment in simply holding her close. Their foreheads touched and she didn’t seem to mind his dripping hair. Her breath felt warm on his cheek and their noses bumped slightly, all he had to do was turn just the slightest amount in order to reach her lips—

“Plus I like the rain!” she added, leaning back just as quick, breaking the moment. Adrien blinked, caught off guard and most of all disappointed.

“This is more like a typhoon…” he muttered under his breath. He pursed his lips, a little hurt to have missed out on another opportunity for a kiss.

She glanced at him for a second, pecking his lips with a quick kiss that had him swooning instantly before continuing on, glaring teasingly at him as she ran a hand through his hair, “... you pull off this whole ‘wet cat’ look very well! I’ll have to bring this up for next season’s line!”

Adrien glared down at her.

“You wouldn’t,” he declared.

“Well Mr. Agreste, I don’t know what do tell you, but I think you have me sorely underestimated if you don’t think i would!”

He laughed, sighing at her charm.  

“You’re absolutely right, Mrs. Agreste,” he countered, “How could I ever doubt you!” And with that he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck. She giggled, finding herself tickled by his rain soaked hair.

After a moment, she arched out from under his attack and pushed him back with a finger on his nose.

“Regardless,” she giggled, “I think this whole trip has been magical, plus look!” She gestured around the square, “it’s like we have the whole place to ourselves!”

In the distance lightning flashed, the sky rumbled in warning.

“How intimate,” Adrien laughed. “It’s because we’re the only ones stupid enough to be out in this weather!”

“Stupid? Or adventurous?” she offered.

“How about…” he paused, thinking through their current state, “ill-informed on the weather?”

“How about...too blissfully in love to pay attention to such trivialities?”

Adrien laughed, “Both, both is—”

He was interrupted by her lips on his, suddenly pulled in even closer, the pounding of the rain and roaring of thunder fast forgotten as her tongue washed all his nerves and troubles away. He felt lighting in his veins and the rumbling of thunder beat in his heart as she smothered away any past concerns he had. Her lips were soft and warm and he shivered, gripping her jacket as she nibbled his lower lip. His hold on her umbrella loosened as he lost himself more and more in her touch, her being, her everything.

“Marinette,” he sighed as she she broke away for a moment before she recaptured him again, casting her spell. He held onto her tightly, wrapping both arms around her waist to bring her closer.

Neither of them seemed to mind as the umbrella fell to their side, leaving them exposed to the rain that soaked through them both instantly. They continued on, perfectly content in each other’s arms, holding one another, warm in their embrace and quite happy to enjoy their honeymoon in the rain.


End file.
